Pull me through the Darkness-Skylox
by SimpleWriter101
Summary: Um...Not really good at summary's so I'll try. Sky is an abused boy. Ty just moved to town. Will Sky and Ty find love? Or will they fall apart. Rated M for implied rape and rape, and sexual scenes in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, looked at the clock, and jumped out of the bed.'Shoot! I'm going to be late!'I thought as I went to take a shower. I should probably explain to you who I am. My name si SkyTheKidRS. I'm a depressed, lonely, abused boy. I'm an anorexic loser. I have no friends at all. I've got cuts on my arm and wrist. My father is the cause for ti all. He was the one who blamed me for Moms death. I agree with him. My mother died in a car crash. She wouldn't have died if I didn't tell them my biggest secret.

~~~Flashback~~~

I was 13 years old. Today I was going to tell my parents and friends my biggest secret. That I was gay.

"Mom, Dad?"I asked nervously. "Yes Honey?"Mom replied. Dad just nodded, still looking at the road.

"I-I have to t-tel you-s-something."I replied, getting even more nervous than what I already was."What?"Mom asked, looking at me.

"I'm g-gay."I said, looking down. Suddenly,the car lurched forward."WHAT?!"

"I'm g-gay."I replied quietly

"I will Not have a gay fag for a son!"He yelled angrily."Honey,"Mom started"calm down. He is our son and we will love and support hi-"She was stopped witha a sudden lurch, but Dad wasn't the cause of it this time. We were hit while he wasn't looking.

Dad must have grabbed my arm, thinking it was Moms. When he found out that it was me, he threw me back and continued searching for mom. I went to the rubble and helped him find mom. Once we found her, it took me all my willpower to not not to scream and puke. She was all mangled up, bloody, and was hanging onto her life to say something."I love you, Sky and Robert."(Random name). With that, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, never to wake up.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Ever since then, I started to become distant to people. I started to do what I do today, cut.. It's the only thing that keeps me from killing myself. I don't know why though. It must make me more relaxed or something. To tell you the truth, I don't even know why I'm still living. I get ready for school and crawl out the window so Dad doesn't beat me.

I have a feeling that today is gong to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I was close to school, I would walk there, but not this time. I had to take a shortcut so I wouldn't be late to my first period, Honors English. Once I get there, I head straight to my locker, get my stuff and head to class. Once I get there, I head to my assigned seat and start to draw. Soon the bell rang, signaling students to get to class.

Once everyone was settled down, a beautiful kid with neon green headphones, white t-shirt, grey pants, and black shoes.O his wrist were purple wristband.

"Hello Class."The teacher said smiling. We replied back."This class, is Ty,"he looked towards the kid"Why don't you sit next to Sky." he said, pointing towards me. He nodded and sat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Sky,"I told him "the gay faggot."mumbling the last part. I hope he didn't hear that.

Most likely, he didn't hear it because he introduced himself again and asked what he needed. I told him that he needed a learners log; which is basically a binder, paper, and dividers. I also told him that he needed a pencil at hand, a planner, and a book. He just nodded and grabbed all his stuff.

Soon, the class was over.

"What's your schedule?"I asked, looking at him.

"Here." he said, handing it to me. I looked at it only to see that he had every single class with me.

"You have every single class with me." I said, smiling."I can show you where they all are." I added, handing him his schedule so he can look at it again.

"Thanks."he said, smiling. God, do I love his smile.

With that, we headed to Choir.

Once we got there, we got our music and went to the stands. Soon enough, the teacher came out and told us to get out 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train.

"Now, before we begin, we need some people to do a solo. Sky, why don't you be first?" The teacher, Mrs. Guerto said, looking at me.

"Okay."I said, going to the to the front of the class. I calmed myself down and start to sing

*LiStEn To ThE sOnG hErE  watch?v=3JV74i… *

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Heeey heeeey heeeey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection, we can't deny I I-I-I-I_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Halfway though, I closed my eyes._

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_Some gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

Once I opened them, I was surprised at how many jaws were dropped, staring at me. Then they started to clap for me. I was so surprised. I smiled and went back to the stand when the clapping died down.

"You were amazing, Y'know."Ty told me as I was heading back to him.

"Thanks."I said, blushing a bit. He laughed a bit, seeing my flushed face. I giggled with him a bit.

After a few songs, The bell rang for third period, Science. Once Ty was out of the Choir room, we headed back to our lockers and grabbed our stuff for third period.

"Hello Class, I didn't have anything planned, so just chat among yourselves." The Teacher said, heading back to her desk. I turned to Ty."So, Ty, what do you like to do in your free time?"

After a couple questions the bell rang, signaling that it was lunch. We both got up and went to put our stuff away. After we did that, we both headed to the cafeteria, going to get our lunch.

(Cliffhanger?))


	3. Chapter 3

school, we have 2 different lines; one for pizza and subs, and one for the main entrees so I'll be doing just that))

We were walking to the cafeteria when all of a sudden, we were stopped by the sluttiest group of girls. They were all wearing very small tank tops; the ones that show a lot of stomach; really short shorts, and a lot of make-up. I do't know how they're able to do that. I think our principal is a pervert.

"Hey cutie, why don't you sit with us?"One of them said to me;Brittney, I think her name was."No, I'm taking my new friend to the cafeteria, now, if you could please mo-"I was saying before I was interrupted by her grabbing my shirt and kissing me roughly. I push her away, trying to get her out of my mouth. Man, does she taste disgusting.

"I don't like you!" I said, coughing out the taste of her."Besides, who would like a gay faggot?"I mumbled, passing it out like a cough.

"B-but you have to!"She exclaimed, very scared sounding.

"Why? I'm not that popular,"I said, very confused."Heck, I'm not even popular at all!" I told her, wondering if this is a dare or not.

She then bit her lip. What is she thinking? Her face the changed from being scared to being angry, and I knew that something bad was about to happen.

"Fine! I'm done here, C'mon girls, lets go" And with that, she turned around and left with her group of girls following her.

"C'mon, lets go, I'm hungry"I said, leading him to the cafeteria.

Once we got there, I see the confused look on his face and asked him what's wrong. He asked me why there was 2 lines. I chuckled and explained to him that there was a line for main entrees and one for pizza and subs. Once I said pizza, his eyes started to shine. I laughed and took him over to that line. While we were waiting in line, we started to ask each other questions again.

Once we finally get our food, we go to either an empty or semi-empty table. I guess today was our lucky day because our table was empty, next to the doors, and next to a trash could have an easy escapes if anything happens.

We sat down. I had gotten a piece of pepperoni pizza, grapes, and a water that I bought. Ty also got a piece of pepperoni pizza, grapes, ad a water that I bought for him. Even thought he told me that I didn't have to buy him it, I still bought it. He then stopped, seeing no point to even continue arguing. We soon finish and throw the remainders of our food and all the junk that came with it.

We were deciding what to do for the rest of lunch in the hallway when all of a sudden, I was slammed into the lockers. I hear a faint "Sky!" before I fall into darkness.

I soon wake up but my vision is blurry so I blink a few times to adjust them. I try to move my arms but to only find that they're too stiff to move. I then try to move my head and on the third try, I successfully do it, only to see someone. Once I see the neon green headphones, I instantly recognize the person as Ty.

"T-Ty?"I croaked, sounding as though I haven't talked in a long time. How long was I out? I decided to ask Ty about this before my curiosity eats me.

He snapped his head up and smiled."Hey, you're finally awake! I'll be right back, I've got to inform the doctors that you're awake, okay?"Ty said, heading towards the door.

"Ty, wait!"I croaked again."What? he asked, stopping at the door.

"How long was I out?I asked, curiosity already eating my thoughts.

His face falls; making me want to hold him, telling him that everything will be okay; before answering my question, gripping the handle harder.

"Two months"He said sadly, going to get a doctor.

My heart stopped at hearing those two words come out of his mouth. Two months?! I was out for two months?! My dad will kill me if he finds out where I am!

Since I wasn't paying attention to what was happening around me, I didn't notice when The doctor, Dr. Ravenwood, and Ty come in.

"Hello Sky, My name is Dr. Ravenwood and I'll be your doctor."Dr Ravenwood said, making me jump. I didn't answer since I was trying to calm my pumping heart.

"Hello."I said, a breathlessly.

"I'm going to be checking your vitals real quick, okay?" Dr Ravenwood said, walking towards me. I just nod my head and let him do his job. He soon finished checking my vitals and told me That I was doig fine. I smiled and thank him, but on the inside, I am cursing him to death and grimacing.

"You'll be staying here one more night, just to make sure that you're all healthy and nothing is broken. We will check on you hourly and give you your vitamins and all that. Are you, by any chance, hungry?"The doctor told me, finishing with a question. I was about to answer his question when, all of a sudden, my stomach rumbled, making me blush out of embarrassment. Ty saw my flushed face and laughed. I scowl at him.

"I'll take that as a yes then" The doctor said, handing me a menu and Ty the phone, smiling."The number for the cafeteria is on the back of the menu. I'll be back in an hour to check on things."He said, leaving the room to do whatever doctors do.

"Hey Sky?"Ty asks, looking at me.I don't answer but I look at him so he know I'm listening. "Do your parents abuse you?"he asked, making my heart stop.

"H-how did you find that o-out?"I stuttered, panicking."The doctor told me when he examined you. He said that that it looks like you've been abused because of your body having bruises on it. He also said that it looked like you've been r-r...raped. Does your father r-rape you repeatedly?"he told me, finishing it off with a question.

When he was done, I started to panic and hyperventilate, feeling the room closing in on me. My eyes start to roll to the back of my head, but before I faint, I hear a faint "Sky!"before I black out again.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~Flashback~~~((I suck at rape scenes XP))

It was a few weeks after the car accident that took Mothers life. Dad's been trying to drink his problems away. He's also been beating me, saying it was all my fault. I'm starting to agree with him. I was in the kitchen something that changed my life happened. I was raped.

I was trying to find something to nibble on when my father came in and yelled at me. Once he was done with yelling at me, he threw the bottle at me, missing me by an inch. He then grabbed my arm and lead me upstairs. Once he reaches my room, he opens the door and pushes me in roughly, locking it on the way in. He then pushed me onto my bed and pulled my pants down. He also pulls his pants down. Then, without a warning, he shoves himself inside me. I scream and cry, telling him to stop. He doesn't listen. I keep screaming and crying loudly. He then slapped me and told me to shut up. I stopped screaming, but continue to cry silently.

After an hour, Dad finally comes and and leaves me there. I stayed there for a few seconds, not wanting to hurt myself even more. I then pull my pants up and limp to the bathroom to clean myself off, crying

~~~End of Flashback, Ty's PoV((Before he faints again))~~~

I was brought back to reality by someone saying my name, sounding as though they haven't talked in a long time.. I look up and see Sky's eyes open.

"Hey, you're finally awake! I'll be right back, I've gotta tell the doctor you're awake, okay?"I said, trying to hold my excitement as I walk to the door.

"Ty wait!" he croaked again. "What?"I asked curiously, stopping at the door.

"How long was I out?" he asked curiously. My face falls and I grip the handle harder. I then quickly gain my composure and tell him the devastating news. "Two months" I said, leaving to get a doctor.

Once I close the door, I go to the nearest nurses and ask for Dr. Ravenwood. She, of course, asked my why. I refrain myself from rolling my eyes and told her that a patient of his has awoken. from their coma. She nodded and went to get him. I waited for him. Soon, the doctor comes and we go in. My heart breaks at the sight of Sky's terrified face. The doctor then introduces himself to Sky, breaking him out of his little trance. He then tells Sky that he's going to check his vitals. He nods silently.

Soon the doctor finishes and asks Sky if he was hungry. Sky was about to answer, but his stomach answered for him, making him flush. I crack up when I saw his face and cracked up even more when he scowled at me.

"I'll take that as a yes then."The doctor said, handing Sky a menu and me the phone, smiling."The number for the cafeteria is on the back of the menu. I'll be back in an hour to check on things."He said, leaving the room to do whatever doctors do.

"Hey Sky?"I asks, looking at him. He doesn't answer but he looks at me so I know he's listening. "Do your parents abuse you?"I asked.

"H-how did you find that o-out?"he stuttered, panic in his voice. Ah, so it is true..."The doctor told me when he examined you. He said that that it looks like you've been abused because of your body having bruises on it. He also said that it looked like you've been r-r...raped. Does your father r-rape you repeatedly?"I told him, finishing it off with a question.

When I was done, he started to panic and hyperventilate. He looked around , as if the room was starting to close in on him. His eyes start to roll to the back of his head.

"Sky!"I yelled, shaking him. I soon stop shaking him, realizing that it's useless right now, and go to get the doctor, or a nurse, Anyone really! Just so long as he wakes up.

"Help! Someone fainted and I don't know how to wake him up!"I yelled, panic obvious in my throat. Some nurses nearby heard me yell and ran into the room. I was about to run in there with them, but a nurse stopped me before I could. She said that I had to stay out of the room while they tried to wake up my friend. After she said that, she went inside. I huffed in annoyance and went to the chairs to wait.

I was soon called in and when I got there, I was greeted with a fully awake Sky. I inwardly sigh with relief. I then smile and wave at him. He just smiles back at me. Soon the nurses left and I decide to ask him something.

"Hey Sky?"I asked, looking at him. He makes a small 'Hmm?' sound and I continue."I-if I umm...t-tell you one of my s-secrets, c-can you tell me one of yours?"I asked shyly, scared out of my wits.

It take him a few moments to answer it but he did say something like"OK, but uhhh...Who's going first?"

"I-I...I will"I said, after calming my nerves."Well, here goes nothing. I'm gay."I said, heart painfully beating into my rib cage, making it feel as though it's bruising right now.

"Y-you are?"He asked, his eyes brightening. I just nod. "Well, my secret is the same as yours."he said, making my eyes widen to the size of saucers in surprise.

"R-really?!"I asked, and exclaimed at the same time; shock melting from my body. He nods and smile, blushing a bit at the same time.

"C-could we try something?"I asked, barely containing myself from jumping him."What?"he asked, tilting his head a bit."A-a...a kiss?..."I asked, looking at him with a now loving glint in my eye. his eyes widen in surprise but soon reduce their size, with a loving glint in his eyes. I smile as I walk over to him. Once I get close enough, I lean over him. As I start lowering my upper body, my eyes slowly flutter closed. Soon, our lips were connected.

We were kissing.

At the contact of our lips, I started to feel fireworks explode, making me want more. I lick his lips, begging for entrance. It takes him a few minutes but he obliges and we fight for dominance, me being the winner. Once I get into his mouth, I start to lick every cavern in it, making him moan. I then snap back into reality. I pull away from his wonderful mouth, quiet his since he was going to make a sound of protest, and point to the door. understanding what I'm motioning, he nods and lie back down. I look back at him and wink in his direction, making him blush and look away. I laugh, earning another scowl, and looked back at the door.. Soon enough, the doctor comes, check his vitals, and leaves the room. Once the door closes, I look back at him.

"So, did you like it?"I asked, wanting even more. He blushes again and nods. I wonder..."So, would you like to date with me?"I asked, walking back over to him. He smiled, nodding.

I then give him a swift kiss on the cheek, making him blush eve more. "I think we should make this official, Sky, would you like to be my boyfriend?"I asked, hold his cheek lovingly.

He starts to tear up a bit, smiling."Yes, I would love to~"He said with a loving glint in his eyes. I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

After a few hours, it was it for me to leave; seeing as visitor hours were over. Desperate, I asked if I could stay with him for the night, but no matter what I said; or begged, he said I couldn't, because I could somehow distract Sky, putting his life in danger. I grumble under my breath but suck it up. I then tell Sky that I'll be be back tomorrow after school and take him to my house. I then give him a kiss and leave, but not before him 'I love you~'.

I soon arrive home with my parents, Frank and John. Instead of talking to them, I walk straight to my room. Once I get there, I grab some PJ's to sleep in and get changed. When I get everything on, I then lay down on my bed with a smile and a happy mood present on my face and fall into a blissful sleep, thinking about a certain black-haired boy with sunglasses.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~Sky's PoV~~~(Right after he wakes up from fainting)

I soon wake up and see a few people in the room with me. Blinking, I then realized that they're doctors.

"Wh-what happened?" I groaned, rubbing my head. "All I remember is Ty wanting to ask me something." I said, noticing that Ty wasn't in the room. "Hey, where's Ty?"

"Was he the one that was here earlier?" A nurse named Jaclyn asked. I just nod in her direction. "Want me to go get him?"She asked, heading to the door while looking at me. I nod again and she leaves to go get him.

It was a few minutes before Ty comes back in, a smile grazing his face. As soon as the doctors leave, Ty waves at me. I just smiled back at him.

"Hey Sky?"he asked, looking at me. I make a small 'Hmm?' sound and he continues."I-if I umm...t-tell you one of my s-secrets, c-can you tell me one of yours?"he asked shyly, a hopeful glint in his eye.

It take me a few moments to answer it but I then said"OK, but uhhh...Who's going first?"I asked, not wanting to be first.

"I-I...I will"he said after awhile."Well, here goes nothing. I'm gay."he said, surprising me.

"Y-you are?"I asked, my eyes brightening from hope. He just nod. "Well, my secret is the same as yours."I said, making his eyes widen to the size of saucers in surprise.

"R-really?!"he asked, and exclaimed at the same time; the apparent shock melting from his body. I nod and smile, blushing a bit at the same time.

"C-could we try something?"he asked, shuffling his feet a bit."What?"I asked, tilting my head a bit."A-a...a kiss?..."he asked, looking at me with a now loving glint in his eye. My eyes widen in surprise but soon reduce their size, with a loving glint in my eyes. He smile as he walk over to me. Once he gets close enough, he lean over me. As he start lowering his upper body, his eyes slowly flutter closed, mine following. Soon, our lips were connected.

We were kissing.

At the contact of our lips, I started to feel fireworks explode. He licks my lips, begging for entrance. It takes me a few minutes but I obliged and we fight for dominance, Ty being the winner. Once he get into my mouth, he starts to lick every cavern in it, making me moan. Ty then snap back into reality. He pull away from my mouth, quiet me since I was going to make a sound of protest, and point to the door. understanding what he's motioning, I nods and lie back down. He look back at me and winks in my direction, making me blush and look away. He laugh, earning another scowl, and looked back at the door. Soon enough, the doctor comes, checks my vitals, and leaves the room. Once the door closes, he look back at me.

"So, did you like it?"he asked, looking at me with a loving glare. I blush again and nod. "So, would you like to date with me?"he asked, walking back over to me. I smiled, nodding.

He then give me a swift kiss on the cheek, making me blush even more. "I think we should make this official, Sky, would you like to be my boyfriend?"he asked, hold my cheek lovingly.

I starts to tear up a bit, smiling."Yes, I would love to~"I said with a loving glint in my eyes. He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

After a few hours, it was time for him to leave; seeing as visitor hours were over. Desperate, he asked if he could stay with me for the night, but no matter what he said; or begged, the doctor said Ty couldn't, because he could somehow distract me, putting my life in danger. He grumble under his breath but sucked it up. He then tells me that he'll be be back tomorrow after school and take me to his house. He then give me a kiss and leave, but not before telling me 'I love you~'.

Once he left, I sigh sadly and lay back down. Without realizing it, I fell into a deep sleep not wanting to wait for tomorrow.

I soon wake up, feeling fatigue. Groaning, I sit up and grab the menu. After a few minutes, I decided on pancakes, sausage, and orange juice. I then reach over to the phone and dial the number on the menu.

"Hello, what do you want to eat?" a nice sounding woman asked.

"Can I have some pancakes, sausage, and an orange juice please?"I asked politely.

She giggled lightly."Sure, what room are you in?"she asked. Not knowing the number, I look to the board."Room 103"I read off when I found it on the upper right side of the board.

"OK, your food will be up there in 20 minutes, got it?" she asked. I nod; then realisng that I was on the phone, I say a yes while blushing a bit. I soon hanged up.

No sooner and no later than 20 minutes, my food came. I thank them, with them replying back a 'your'e welcome' and leaving. Once they leave, I start to eat my food.

I soon finished my food. Pushing the tray away from me, I continued to watch the program that I was watching on the TV. Without realizing it, I fell back asleep.

I woke up after a few hours to someone calling my name while shaking my shoulder. I groan. "5 morre miiinuttes mooom..."I muttered, wrapping my head into the pillow. The person giggles and kisses my cheek lightly. "T-Ty?"I asked, waking up.

"Yup"He said, nodding. "You ready?"he asked me, making me totally confused. "For what?"I asked stupidly, not remembering what he said earlier, well, last night. "To go to my house of course! Did you forget?"he asked, faking sadness. I laughed lightly and hit his arm playfully. He soon laughs with me. The my memory starts to kick in. I groan and hold my head, stopping the laughter that's in the room. "You OK?"Ty asked, very concerned. My eyes widen and I look up at him, guilt in my eyes. "Oh yeah, your'e going to take me to your house... Sorry about forgetting that..."I said, looking down. Ty lifts my head up and makes me stare into his face. "Sky, It's not your fault, you kinda forget things when you wake up, onto which you just did. So don't beat yourself on it."He said, looking my in the eye. I squirm uncomfortably.

"Now, do you want to get ready?" Ty asked, letting go of my chin. I nod and, with the help of Ty, we get to the bathroom to change. Once we get there, he puts me on the toilet, goes to my bag of clothes, and comes back.

"Need some help?"Ty asked teasingly, wiggling the bag in my face. I nod, blushing a bit. He chuckles lightly and helps me out of my gown. Once I get out of it, I cover some of my body a bit, blushing brightly. He laughed and grabbed my pants, helping me put them on. He then grabs my shirt and holds it open for me. I duck my head under it and slip it in. My arms soon followed.

We soon finished getting me dressed, throwing the gown away. He the picks me up bridal style and carried me out, me latching onto his neck. Once we get in there, we see a wheelchair, meant for me. Ty goes over to it and puts me down gently. He soon pushes me, but not before he kisses my cheek lovingly, making me blush. We soon reach his parents; who are apparently gay. They then sign me out and they help me get into the car. Ty follows. Once we was inside and seated, I went to his side and snuggled it.

I had apparently fallen asleep on the way there because the next thing I knew, Ty was trying to wake me up."Huwazz?"I asked sleepily, vision still fuzzy.

"We're here~"he said, helping me out. I nod, more awoken, and get out of their car. He then leads me to his room, helping me sit on his bed. He soon follows, giving me a swift kiss on the cheek. I lay my head on his shoulders, a dreamy smile on my face.

Soon his parents tell us dinner is ready. We nod and get off the bed, Ty helping me because I was laying down. Once we were both standing, we started our slow walk to the kitchen. Once we get there, I see my favorite food, lasagna. As a side, sweet corn. I thank them and start to pile my plate with lasagna.

I soon finished my first serving and went to get get more before a hand grabbing my plate stopped me and took it out of my hands. "I'll do it. Want more"He said, walking to the kitchen while looking back at me. I nod and sit back down, waiting patiently.

He soon comes back with more food and sets it in front of me. I thank him again and grabbed my utensils to continue eating dinner.

Soon, we finished our food and Frank, one of Ty's dads, grabbed all the plates. I thank him, earning a friendly 'You're welcome' back. I was going to get up and stretch my limbs when Ty stopped me and got out a board game. Monopoly.

"Um...How do we play this again?"I asked, a sheepish grin growing on my face, a blush following it.

"To begin with, each player selects a token."John started, showing me the pieces. I choose the money bag. "Then they place their token on the Go space on the board,"He pointed to the square "only when his/her first turn to move arrives. One player becomes the Banker, who distributes assets from the Bank to the players. Only the player in question can use their money, money can only by lent via the banker or by the player remortgaging an asset, money can not be lent by another player. Each player receives $1500, divided as follows:two $500, four $100, one $50, one $20, two $10, one $5, and five $1."He handed everyone the money" The Bank has 32 houses and 12 hotels, but never runs out of money. If necessary, the Banker can create more money to give to players. The Banker keeps his assets separate from those of the Bank. The Banker can not get extra money. When you pass GO you receive $200."He finished, handing me the dice. I look at him, confuzed."To see who goes first"He said after seeing my confusion. I nod and roll them, somehow both of them landing on a six.

"Well then, you've gotten the highest number there is so you get to go first"Frank said, looking at me. "OK"I said, rolling them again.

After an hour, I come out victorious."Yeah!"I said, pumping my fist in the occupants laugh at my outburst, making me laugh with them.

After a few hours, It was time for me to go back home. I frown sadly and stand up slowly. John, noticing my sudden change in mood, asks if I wanted to stay over for the night. I nod as my mood starts to grow happy again.

"OK then, let me just call you fa-"John started, but got interrupted by me by grabbing his shirt and yelling "NO!"

He then grabs my arms and pries them off his shirt, pulling me into a hug soon afterwards. Once he got me into a firm grip, I sobbed hard. As soon as I started, John and Ty both try to comfort me by rubbing my back, onto which was working as I just sniffled from here to there.

"Better?"They both ask me, John slowly rocking me back and forth while Ty continued to rub my back. I nod slowly, feeling a bit tired as I closed my eyes.

"D-dad?"Ty started, him hugging me now."Can Sky stay with me for the night?"Ty asked, tightening his grip over me.I relax into his touch.

Even though I can't see it, John smiles lightly. "Sure son, can he wear some of your pajamas?"he asked Ty."Of course, just so long as it's his size or bigger."He said, looking at me when he said the last part."What size are they?"I asked him."14-16 in teens"He replied."They're OK then, I'm a 10-12 in teens"

He nods and lead me to the bed. Once he got me there, he went back to his closet and got me some PJ's. While he was doing that, I looked around his room. My gaze soon falls on a picture of him with some girl that kinda looks like him. I look back at Ty, once seeing that he wasn't looking, I pick up it to examine it more closely. I look at the bottom and see something written on it. It said 'Me & Sis 3'.'Ah, so that's why they almost look the same...'I thought. As I put it back down, Ty came back with some pikachu pajamas.

"Thanks"I said, taking them from him. He nods and helps me with taking my clothes and putting them on me. I was soon ready to go to bed.

"So, where do you want to sleep? With me?"He asked. I blush and nod. "Sure, let me tell oe of my dads"He said, heading to the door. I nod and wait patiently.

He soon comes back with his hands behind his back, smiling. "They said yes"He said, hands still behind his back."Now, hold out your hands"He said. I look at him confused before putting my hands in front of me."And close you eyes"He added. I do as he says. I then feel him put something in my hands."Now open them~"He said. I obeyed and saw a fluffy, light-brown, teddy bear holding a heart that says 'I wuv you! 3', making me smile lightly.

"Thanks~"I said, laying down with it in my hands. He chuckles and lays next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist."No problem, that's what boyfriends do~"He said, I giggled and kissed his cheek, soon falling into a dream-filled sleep with me and Ty in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

I soon woke up to someone kissing my cheek.

"5 more minutes moom..."I groaned, rolling away from the figure. The other person laughs loudly, making me shoot my eyes open. I look at him confused. "What?"I asked loudly.

"Y-you c-called me M-mom"He said, howling in laughter."S-shut up..."I said, blushing like a tomato. The remark just made him laugh harder.

"Now get up."He said after a few minutes, slapping my arm lightly. I nod shortly and sit up, sliding out of the bed.

"So, what are we doing today?"I asked him, stretching my limbs. He giggled and hugged me from behind. I lean back into him, giggling like a school girl. "Parents aren't here right now~"He whispered into my ear, kissing it lightly. I giggled lightly, closing my eyes.

He then goes to my neck, nipping and kissing it softly. I moaned into my mouth, panting just a bit.I didn't even notice when he started to lower his hand so when he cupped me softly, I squeaked loudly, pulling from his grasp as a memory rushes past me of my father doing the same to me.

"Sky?!"Ty said, running over towards me, only to stop when I inched away from him. "P-please..."I started, tears going down my face."P-please don't touch me there..."I said, sobbing at the last words. I fell to the ground, hiding my tear-stricken face in my hands.

"Oh Sky..."he said, going down to the ground softly and hugging me, making me feel a bit calmer as I curl into it. "Did your Dad touch you there?"He asked softly, wiping my face free of tears. I nod softly. He sighed. "I'm sorry..."He told me, hugging me tighter.

"I-it's OK..."I said, hugging him while burying my head into his chest. He sighs again and starts to rub my back again, soothing me until I reduce to sniffling. "Better?"He asked, helping me up. I nod softly as a reply

"What do ya want to do then?"He asked me softly, holing me like I'm fragile."C-can we watch TV?"I asked him softly, looking up into the two pools of dark red called eyes. He smiles softly and nods his head, leading me to the living room.

Once we reach the living room, we settle on the couch and turn on the TV. "What do ya want to watch?"He asked me, remote in hand. I shrug softly, not really knowing any good TV shows or channels.

"Oh, that's right, your Dad doesn't really like you that much..."He said, looking at the TV, lost in thought. He then switches it to a channel call Cartoon Network.I raised an eyebrow, confused. "What's this?"I asked him as I cuddled into his side.

"Adventure Time"He told me, his attention still on the TV. I nod and start to watch the program with him, intrigued by it fast.

A few hours later, our program ends its marathon, sadly. I slowly get out from under him, considering he somehow got on top of me through half of the marathon, making me land on my back while sitting on the couch. I happened to blush through it all.

"I'm hungry"I said, stretching my tired limbs. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist lovingly, putting his head onto my shoulders. I giggled, laying back onto him."What do ya want to eat then?"He asked, nuzzling my neck lovingly."Um...What is there to eat?"I asked timidly. "We can get dressed and go to McDonalds?"He suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure~"I replied back, grabbing some clothes from his closet. After I grab some clothes from the closet, I then proceed to the bathroom.

Once I get in, I start to rift through the clothes I got from the closet. I see some tight-fitting clothes consisting of a black shirt with a snake on it, skinny black jeans with chains on the side, my usual red and dark sneakers, and my sunglasses.

'Cool clothes'I think as I put them on. I smirked as I put my pants on, seeing as they cup my round and plump ass.I strut out of the bathroom once I'm done, hips swaying from side to side.

I smirk as I catch Ty's back to me. Being quiet, I start to sneak to him. Once I was close enough, I pounced.

"Hi~"I giggled into his ear.

What was that for?"he asked me with humor in his voice.

"I wanted to~"I told him as I get off him and help him up from the ground."Thanks" he tells me as he looks me up and down. I giggled as I shift from foot to foot, a blush forming on my face.

"You look sexy!"he tells me, kissing my cheek. I giggled as a thanks. He smirks as I kiss his cheek.

"C'mon, lets go~"he said, leading me to the door. I giggled, blushing some more.

"Let's walk there" he told me, walking to the right of us. I nod, following him.

"So, what should we talk about?"I asked him. He shrugs and continues walking. I sigh as we continued our trek to McDonalds. For the rest of our trek, we were in silence.

We're here~"he told me, opening the door for me. I blush as I walk in, the blush soon disappearing as I see all the food choices.

"Wow..."I whispered, my mouth watering at all the food choices. Ty laughs and pulls me to the line. I giggled as he pulls me to the line, looking at the menu to see what I want.

"So, what do you want?"he asked me quickly, probably already knowing what he wants to eat. I shrug, not knowing what to eat. He frowns and looks at the menu."How about a chicken salad?"

I think about it before nodding. "How would you like your chicken?"He asked.

"Grilled, I guess"I tell him.

He smiles and nods, our turn coming next. "Hi~Welcome to Mcdonalds, what would you like to eat?"A nice looking woman asked us.

"I would like a Double Quarter Pounder with extra onions and no pickles, a large root beer, and a large fry please." Ty tells her. She nods and presses the computer thing.

"And what would you like?"She asked me.

"A Chicken salad, grilled, a small root beer, and a small fry please." I tell her shyly. She nods and grabs a tray. "$11.26 please." she said, holding out her hand. Ty gives her $15. she deposited it and handed Ty's change back to us.

Soon, our food is ready. "Have a good day!" she said as we left. I grab the food, leading him to an empty booth in a secluded corner for us to sit in. I set the food down and was about to sit down until I noticed someone familiar.

"Is that?...No, that cant be...Can it?"I mumbled to myself, not at all seeing Ty's confused glare. Said person(Not Ty) turns around and our eyes meet.

"Sky?!"((she said this loud enough for him to hear this and not make a ruckus))


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fribbit is my own character, you may NOT use/copy without permission**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sky?!"She said, loud enough for me to hear and not cause a distraction.

"Fribbit?!"I whispered back, eyes as wide as saucers. She nod,standing from her seat. I just straighten myself, tears pooling in my eyes. She comes closer,opening her arms as an invitation for a hug. I step closer and accept it, silently crying in her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me, comforting me in her embrace.

"I've missed you so much..."I tell her, hugging her even tighter to reassure myself that she's really here.

"Me too. Want to sit with us?"She asked as she pulled away from me to grab my shoulders. I look at Ty to see if he agrees. He smiles and nods, grabbing our food in the process. I smile brightly as I practically skip to her booth and slide in next to Angela, or Fribbit as I like to call her.

"So, where have you been?"I asked as I took a small break from my salad and look into her eyes.

"Traveling"She replied simply. I nod and continued to eat my yummy salad.

"This salad's really yummy!"I exclaimed softly, as to not disturb the other people inside the restaurant that are eating. She giggles,making me giggle with her. I look over at Ty and see him roll his eyes, resulting in making me and Angela giggle even more. He smiles and shakes his head, silently laughing. It makes us giggle even more

~~~Ty's PoV~~~

I silently laugh as Sky and his friend, Freddit, or something like that, giggle at whatever I just did. I take another bite of my burger and wash it down with the root beer me and Sky are sharing.

"What are some of the places you've been?"I asked, suddenly remembering what she said earlier.

"Hmm? Oh, I traveled to places like Egypt and Europe. I was studying their cultures and all that. I also took some pictures there. Do you want to see them after we're done with our food?"She asked, looking between me and Sky. I smile and nod, my interest peaked.

"Sure!~"Sky said softly, excitement bouncing in his eyes. I smile at the excitement that I see in his eyes, sad I can't see it much often. I sadden at that thought.

"Well, let's hurry then!"She exclaimed, finishing her food. After a few minutes, we were heading to her car, Sky practically bouncing with happiness in every step. I smile as I walk to our destination at a more leisurely pace, frowning when I remember what's happened to him. I decided right then to tell his friend. I jump into the car and we head off.

20 minutes later, we arrive at her house. It was a two-story, baby-blue house with mahogany lined windows. Next to it was a garage with 3 dogs in front of it, looking at us. I then remembered that my dads will be coming home soon."Shit"I whispered quietly.

"I'll be right in, I have to call my parents real quick. I'll come inside in a minute, OK?"I told them, grabbing my phone as I started to dial the number.

"OK" She said, walking inside. The phone rings and my parents answers.

"Hello?"

I soon finished and walk back inside to see Sky look at pictures excitedly. The sight makes me smile. As soon as it came, it went, having remembered what I was going to tell Fribbit what had happened to him.

"Hey Fribbit?"I asked, hoping I could get her away for a conversation.

"Yeah?"She said, looking my way.

"Can we talk? Privately?"I asked."Sure" she said, walking outside. I followed her, leaving Sky to look at the pictures.

"So, what do ya need?"She asked once we both got outside."I...I need to tell you about something. About Sky"I said quickly, a sadness etched into it.

"What happened?"She asked, her tone full of worry.I sigh. "This is going to be a long story, so let's sit down."I tell her as I sit on the ground. She follows. Once she was seated, I told the tale.

I finished with a sigh."Wow..."She said, taking the full story into account. I just nod, sadness filling my body.

"I'm going to be their for him."She said all of a sudden. I smiled at her as I stood up and brushed myself off. I help her up and she brushes herself off before I attack her with a hug.

"Thank you"I told her, grateful for her kind heart. She smiles and hugs back. "You're welcome~"She said as she pulled away from the hug, smiling at me with tears pooling in her green eyes. I smile back as we head inside, planning on what we could do to help him. We soon came up with a plan to help him.

Once I come inside, I'm greeted by an excited and bouncing Sky."Ty! Look at this one!"He said, holding up a picture of a pyramid in Egypt with a waving Fribbit in it."Cool!"I tell him, plucking it out of his hands and examining it closer. After a few minutes of examining it, I put it back down with the other ones.

I look to my wrist watch ad almost curse aloud. "Sky, we need to get going soon, we have school tomorrow."I tell him sadly.

"Aww..."He said sadly, obviously not wanting to go just yet. I chuckled and wrap an arm around him, promising him we'll be able to come back another time. He waits a moment, nods, and smiles, heading to the door. Me and Fribbit soon follow, heading to the car. We reach it and get in, starting it and driving off.

I walk back into my house alone, having already dropped Sky off at is horrible excuse of a father's house. As I walk into the foyer, I see someone I thought I would never see ever again.

My sister, Tiliana


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!RAPE AHEAD!NC-17!(I am doing this for :P)**

I was in Fribbit's car when It all-of-a-sudden lurches foward, coming to a stop. I caught myself quickly, and looked out through the window. I silently sigh as I see my Dad's house, the kitchen light on.

' Looks like Dad's awake...'I thought to myself sadly as I exited the car and head to the house, quickly tellig them bye. The said a bye back as I turned away from them. I reach the doorknob and turn it slowly, opening it and walking inside. I try to sneak to my room, but was heard anyways.

"Hello, _son_" he sneered, drunkly. I sigh again.

"Hi Dad..."I said softly, almost to the point where he couldn't hear me. He leans to my ear.

"You've been a very _bad_ boy. Bad boys need to get _punished_~"He whispered into my ear. I whimperd as he nipped the same ear. He chuckles and picks me up, takig me to, most likely, his room. I whimpered from fear again, confusion melted into my voice like butter as to why why we're going to his room. We soon reach his room, confusion still ebbed into my brain. He opens the door and gently puts me on the bed, closing the door. Once the door was closed, he got out a pair of handcuffs.

"Strip"He commanded, crossing his arms. I sit up, discarding my t-shirt with shaky fingers. Once I finally got it off, I threw it on the ground, reaching to take off my pants and shoes. As I loosened the laces to my shoes, I looked up, watching his every move. Once I got one shoe off, I did the other. I was soon done with my shoes, reaching up to my pants as I tried not to cry.I fumbled with the xipper and button until I was clad only in my green boxers. As I fingered the sides to slip them off, he came closer, messing with the handcuffs.

As soon as I got them off, he grabbed my hands, turned me around, and handcuffed me to the board of the bed. I whimpered again when he pulled a box from under the bed and opened it, looking through the contents. He soon found the things he was looking , I whimpered again, soon unable to see anything but darkness.

It was a blindfold.

I then felt him put something to my mouth. Shaking with fear, I open my mouth to let the intruding thing in. He puts it in my mouth and wraps it around my head. It was a gag.

I then felt something cold at my entrance, instantly knowing what it is.

A dildo.

He chuckles at my fear that was laced in with my whimper. I whimpered again. He slowly pushes it in, as though he actually cares that I get hurt. I inwardly scoff at that idea. then, he shoves it in hard, making me whimper with tears in my eyes at the stretching. I felt a bit of some kind of thick liquid run down my legs. I Instantly knew what it was.

Blood.

I Cried out when he did it again, but muffled it by biting my lip to the point where blood spilled from it. He chuckles and leans down, his disgusting lips on my ear.

"Mmm...I _love _it when you scream~"He whispered, nipping my ear to the point of blood spilling. I cried out again, once more muffling it with my lips.

After a few more thrust, he pulls it out of my swollen entrance, blood coming with it. I almost cried from relief, until I felt something warm in my entrance. I whimpered into the cloth. He chuckles and push it in more, making me cry out again. Above my screaming, he says something unitelligible. I cry violently when I hear the door open and another person walk in.

"What?"A deep voice vibrated through the room.

"Want to play?~"My father says, most likely refering to me. I knew he agreed when I felt the bed pushed down. I felt him take the gag out of my mouth and put something else at my mouth. I open it and he pushes in. Once it was in, I close my mouth around it and suck it harshly. Tears fell from my face. As my father pulled out, the other man pushed in, and vice-versa. A few times I gagged on him. He groans, signalling his release.I drink it, gagging on it at the same time.

A few more thrust and my comes into me, wetness filling me to the brim. They took a few minutes to breathe before they switched roles.

They did this for a few more times, making me cry into my blidfold. They fell on the bed, wrapping their arms around me and falling asleep; the other man still buried into me.

'I hope I won't be sore enough to miss school tomorrow...'I thought. That was my last coherent thought before falling into a fitful sleep, tears rolling dow my face.


End file.
